Hojas de otoño
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: La guerra está en ellos, pero en ese preciso momento de otoño, no hay de qué preocuparse. (LE-JP)


**Hojas de otoño.**

Hay algo extraño colándose entre ellos, una sombra que los altera. Un algo que Lily no reconoce, aunque trata de ver que es lo que tiene a Remus tan inquieto, a Sirius tan callado. Algo los preocupa, y de la misma manera preocupa a Peter porque él no deja de hablar, y ya ha repetido tres veces la misma pregunta, consiguiendo las mismas respuestas.

Se pregunta si alguno de los otros se ha dado cuenta. Ella puede darse cuenta de eso porque no es una de ellos. Puede estar casada con James, puede saber que Remus es un licántropo, pero eso no implica que sepa sus secretos. Recuerda que al principio trataba de ser una más de ellos, hasta que decidió darles espacio. James le cuenta todo, pero aunque sea amiga de Remus, no es una de ellos directamente.

Es la guerra, que se cuela entre ellos. El saber que alguien en la torre es un traidor. El saber que Voldermort tiene interés en Harry, su pequeño Harry, que tranquilamente juega con una quaffle miniatura en su corral.

Piensa, con una sensación de vacío, que es el último día que van a estar en esa casa. Ya todo lo importante está guardado, las maletas están hechas. Sólo están esperando a que Dumbledore de la orden para irse.

Se siente todo tan cansado, y no tienen todavía ni siquiera veinticinco años.

La estática de la wireless es sorpresiva, nada agradable. Ella gira hacia Harry; Remus, Sirius y Peter sacan su varita, esperando un ataque, pero James lo ignora, aún tratando de encontrar alguna estación. Quizá busca algo de sanidad

Se acerca a la ventana. El otoño se cuelga de las ramas de los árboles en una silenciosa sinfonía. El viento inviata a las hojas a bailar, creando remolinos rojizos y dorados en la tarde. Cuando el sol empiece a caer, todo su jardín se transformará en un rubí.

James deja de jugar con el aparato, la estática desaparece.

_"Who's that hiding the apple tree, clinging to a branch? Don't be afraid, it's only me, hoping for a little romance. If you lie beneath my shade, I'll keep you nice and cool..."_

De niña, antes de que Petunia y ella se volvieran enemigas, les encantaba el otoño. Solían perseguirse la una a la otra, saltar a las camas hechas de hojas secas y escuchar como se rompían, sus risas llenando las calles. Siente un poco de nostalgia, al pensar en eso.

Decide, entonces, que quizá no pueda recuperar la vida de esposa de Joe Normal, dos a tres hijos, perro y / o gato, y quizá no pueda recuperar esos momentos con su hermana, que de haber sabido que eran prestados hubiera atesorado más, pero puede volver a disfrutar el otoño.

Sale de la casa al jardín, poniéndose el abrigo y el sombrero. Alza la mirada hacia el cielo que empieza a perder su tono celeste, un suave violeta tiñendo las nubes. Se cubre los ojos levemente con la mano, girando mientras ve las nubes y la copa de los árboles.

Es difícil pensar que estén en guerra, con un cielo de otoño tan hermoso.

Una sonrisa. Extiende los brazos al aire, y empieza a girar.

Las hojas de otoño bailan entre sus brazos abiertos, promesas al aire mientras vuelve a ser una niña, riendo suavemente, porque por lo pronto no tiene que preocuparse. En ese preciso momento, con su esposo e hijo, y sus amigos, está en familia.

Siente una mano en su cabello, y al girar está James, sonriente y sosteniendo una hoja entre sus dedos, girándola. Sus ojos han recuperado algo de esa calma que descubrió adoraba, su sonrisa quizá aún insegura, pero hablando de esperanza.

Estira su mano y no necesitan palabras. Empiezan a bailar aunque la melodía no quede, sus risas la melodía. En la entrada de la casa, Remus, con Harry en brazos, tratando de convencer al bebé que volteara a ver a sus padres, pero el niño está más interesado en chupar su mantita y en jugar con los botones de su suéter, Peter tomando su cámara, sonriente nuevamente, Sirius molestando a James, pero los tres sonríen, y es una bendición.

Hay risas. Remus recupera algo de esa calma que toda esta guerra le ha arrebatado, Peter esa dulzura que lo caracteriza, Sirius un poco de su alegría. James vuelve a tener su corazón, sin ese miedo que a veces llena sus ojos.

El sonido del flash llena sus oídos al mismo tiempo que la luz blanca sus ojos, pero aún así sonríe, aún bailando, porque en ese momento tiene la certeza de que todo va a estar bien.

**Notas:**

Las líricas son de 'Love me 'til Tuesday' de David Bowie, la idea de la escena viene de la película, de la foto donde salen James y Lily bailando.


End file.
